TPS
TPS, short for Ticks Per Second, is a measure of how fast Minecraft mechanics such as redstone and farming run at. If a server's TPS is low, this causes what players call "server lag" which causes for normal functions of Minecraft to malfunction. TPS should not be confused with FPS, Frames Per Second, which is the measure of how fast the player's computer is rendering the game of Minecraft entirely, while TPS is usually recognized as the FPS of a server, in which measures the speed of how fast the server renders Minecraft. Relating to 2b2t The TPS of 2b2t has always been terrible, even during its early years. There are two main reasons for this bad of TPS: server issues and players (this usually being the biggest reason). Server Issues * Very old hardware (Running for over 7 years) * Players joining * VERY LARGE MAP (worth over +3500 GB's) Player Issues * The use of lag machines * Generation of chunks (from little to extreme amounts through exploits) * Doing things that normally lag Minecraft (i.e. using redstone, detonating TNT, creating cobblemonsters, etc.) 2b2t is usually at an average of 20 TPS and is usually considered a miracle if it is above it. At 20 TPS 2b is still playable and normal game function works perfectly fine. However, players can turn on lag machines or use some sort of exploit that can slowly drag down the TPS to even levels below 1 TPS. This causes many of the normal functions of Minecraft to lag extremely, making things like breaking blocks a pain in the neck without god tools. Even with god tools, low TPS can still be a bit annoying as breaking blocks will cause the phenomena known as a "ghost block" in which a block appears broken and players may go through it, but in reality it is still there and can cause the player to glitch out in it or not allow for block placement near it. The low TPS may also cause the phenomena known as the "rubber banding effect" on players. This phenomena is caused when a player moves and then is randomly placed, at any given time, in a sort of limbo where players cannot interact with blocks before being launched back to where the player first began moving before the random occurrence. Low TPS can also cause chunks to stop loading properly. You might find a chunk that will not load, and if you try to enter it, you will slowly fall through the world, and will have to relog to get back to the surface. It is possible to fall millions of blocks into the void by doing this, as while the client believes it is falling into the void, the server believes to you to be on the surface, meaning you won't take void damage. In conditions of super low TPS, If you are generating new chunks, generated structures such as ponds and plants will generate much later than the actual terrain, meaning you might fall into a hole that opens up beneath you, or have a tree generate on top of you. Low TPS also reduces the response time and movement speed of mobs, and delays any damage they may take. While this has the advantage of making hostile mobs unable to follow players, it also makes passive mobs unable to follow players, even with leads, which makes moving them around pretty impossible. Plus, it takes forever to actually kill anything, passive or not. Damaging other players in PVP is more difficult for the same reasons. Low TPS also reduces the speed of the day and night cycle, as the server has trouble keeping up with the in-game time, and so the sun and the moon themselves can be seen rubberbanding in the sky. Sometimes TPS on the server is so bad that it can even render the server unplayable and can cause an uproar in chat with a torrent of messages complaining about the lag. The most extreme examples of low TPS (so far) occurred on the instances when TheCampingRusher joined the server after Fit defeated him in their duel, and on june 1st of 2017. In both cases, everyone turned on all their lag machines in order to prevent youtubers from being able to do anything. The TPS was so low that it was virtually impossible to even move, chunks would generally not even load, and the chat would sometimes not work. It is a well-known fact that the TPS tends to be lower when youtubers are online, even those native to the server such as Fit or Torogadude, because players who aren't fond of those youtubers will turn on their lag machines in order to make it more difficult for them and their fans to do anything. Generally, the more hated (or feared) the youtuber, the more players turn on their lag machines and the lower the TPS. If the TPS hits 0, the server usually restarts and kicks everyone back to queue. Player Reaction Players on 2b have varying opinions on TPS. Some think that surviving the TPS of 2b2t is a rite of passage, and that only true players of 2b can withstand the annoyance of lag and continue to play through it. Others complain and joke about it, calling Hause a lazy sack of shit for not fixing the lag. Several oldfags claim that they have become used to the bad TPS and have accepted it to be a normal part of 2b2t, while several newfags complain in chat and call the server a slow piece of shit that is barely playable. Players of 2b usually joke about bad TPS being something that weeds out the worst players. All in all, bad TPS, as annoying as it may be, is a common phenomena on 2b2t, and TPS will continue to test the best and weed out the worst. Category:Game mechanics Category:Miscellaneous Category:Mechanics